Cardiac arrest and ventricular fibrillation are examples of life-threatening medical conditions that may be treated with external defibrillation. External defibrillation includes applying electrodes to the patient's chest and delivering an electric shock to the patient to depolarize the patient's heart and restore normal sinus rhythm. The chances that a patient's heart can be successfully defibrillated increase significantly if a defibrillation shock is applied quickly.
A full-featured defibrillator is standard equipment for most modern hospitals. In many cases, hospitals mount the defibrillator on a mobile cart called a “crash cart.” A typical crash cart has several drawers that hold various instruments, medicines and supplies that are used by medical personnel. Some hospitals are equipped with several defibrillators mounted on crash carts. The crash carts may remain in a central location so that they may be quickly brought to the patient in need, wherever he or she may be.
Because a patient undergoing cardiac arrest or ventricular fibrillation has an urgent need, the defibrillator must be transported to the patient rapidly. A typical crash cart includes wheels so that it may be moved rapidly. In the rush to bring the defibrillator to the patient, there is a risk that the crash cart may swerve or collide with obstacles while being rushed to the patient. In such circumstances, it is important that the defibrillator not be accidentally dislodged from the crash cart.
Some hospital venues are very cramped, and a crash cart compounds the cramped conditions. When the defibrillator is mounted to the crash cart, it may be difficult to get the defibrillator close to the patient, or to orient the defibrillator so that it may be easily operated by the medical personnel.